


the forbidden marcia/tanith A+ support

by divine_chicken



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, Lesbian mom Tanith, Relationship Advice, mentioned Sigrun/Tanith, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: Marcia has no idea how to deal with her crush on Astrid. Having nobody else she really knows around, she resorts to Tanith's help.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	the forbidden marcia/tanith A+ support

Miraculously, the day had been quiet for the most part, save for some rain in the early morning. ( Most didn't even notice, at least not until Mist jolted up and lamented having to do laundry all over again. )

Marcia picked up yet another apple from the small bucket in the kitchen before heading to the stables - if she stepped on Oscar's foot while heading out it really wasn't her fault. Having a crush is hard, especially when it makes you reconsider your sexuality. Not that she can remember herself wanting to be with a guy, but that's irrelevant.

She hadn't even entered the stables, and yet something told her that the person she was looking for was in there.

" Commander Tanith!" She called out, and the towering woman looked away from her pegasus in clear disapproval.

" Marcia," she stated. " Hello."

" Hi!" Marcia responded. Maybe she should've rehearsed this conversation in her head...  
" Can I discuss... Can I ask for your advice on an issue?" She asked as she fed the soggier apple to her pegasus, taking a bite from the other one.

" You know, given your 'resignation', if you can call that poor excuse of a letter a resignation, and your insolence, and-"

" I know, I know..." Marcia grumbled. " Please, Commander Tanith. You're the only person I can trust with this as of now."

Tanith raised an eyebrow, clearly thinking. Had Marcia known her better, she would've known that she would've helped the poor girl from the start.  
"... Fine. But make it quick."

"... Can we go sit somewhere?" 

Tanith sighed, putting the brush away as she gave her pegasus a final pat to the cheek. She was oddly sweet around her.  
" Yes," she murmured, sitting up. Come on, there's benches around here if I recall correctly. 

" Y-yes! Thank you!"

" You have nothing to thank me for as of yet."

" R-Right..." Marcia frowned. " Let's go."

Marcia got more nervous with each passing minute, but she took a deep breath as she tried to steady herself. Somehow Tanith was completely nonchalant - she just looked like she wanted to go back to taking care of her pegasus.

" So, what is it that you wanted to ask of me?"

" W-Well, you see, there's this person..." Marcia began, and Tanith stifled a chuckle in her palm.

" Please don't say you are asking for love advice. From me."

" You're the only person in here that I've known for longer than a few months!" Marcia protested. " Please just listen to me, I need to tell someone about this before I burst..."

Tanith looked at her quizzically for a moment, as if she was thinking of someone else, or as if she was seeing something in Marcia.

" Go on," Tanith seriously nodded. 

" So... I've been on the lookout for my brother, right?" Marcia begun.

" I think I know about that part," Tanith hummed.

" Ah! Right, of course you do. So you see... while looking for him, I think I found someone else. Who is... Nice, kind, caring, and very good-looking. I mean, VERY good-looki-"

" And where am I supposed to help? You have a crush, as any girl your age does."

" The thing is..." Marcia sighed. " If I tell he-If I tell them, they might never want to speak to me again."

" And why would that be? If they cut you off for confessing, they weren't worth it in the first place."

" I-I can't tell you why they'd cut me off! But there's good reason, I promise you!"

" Hmm... Let me guess," Tanith sighed, pretending to think. The girl couldn't have been more transparent.  
" It's because she's also a girl?"

" I never said anything about a girl!" Marcia gasped.  
" Oh, pattycakes..." She lamented, burying her face in her hands. " Is my crush that obvious, deputy commander?"

" Not quite, I assure you," Tanith chuckles - a rare sound.  
" I suppose I just...see myself in you. Falling in love with other women can be terrifying - in fact, it usually is." 

Something about the way she spoke was different, Marcia noticed. There was a different warmth in her eyes. She unclenched her jaw. 

" You don't know that I'm married to Chief Sigrun, do you, Marcia?" Tanith continued.

" What-!?" Marcia gasped, jaw dropping. " I - of course not, how could I have known that?"

" We've been married for years now. Duke Persis officiated our wedding. I suppose that's my secret in exchange for yours. I expect you to keep it...or else," she grunted, and Marcia twitched.

" Of course! Your secret is safe with me! And - I suppose you can tell I have a crush on-"

" Astrid, yes. You hated cleaning duty back at Begnion, I still remember you grumbling every time you had to pick up a broom. Yet you help her clean up or peel potatoes or whatever with each opportunity. It's... Kind of endearing, if I'm being honest. I do wish you'd shown the same diligence while serving under the Holy Guard."

" I've already apologized for that..." Marcia sighed. " Do - can you help me figure out what to do?"

" You should tell her," Tanith shrugs. " You're fighting a war, Marcia, and so is she. If something happened to her, you'd regret not telling her forever. So I'd say tell her."

" What if she doesn't want to talk to me after that, though...?" Marcia sighs.

" She won't. She's too nice for that. But even if she does... Life goes on. It's the harsh truth. You'll recover from it, we all do sooner or later."

" Golly, thanks..." Marcia sighed. " That isn't very reassuring."

" It is what it is," Tanith retorts. " Don't let your joy depend upon a single girl's affections. "

" Yeah... I suppose you're right. Do you think I should give her a gift as I confess? Like flowers, or something?"

" I did gift Sigrun a new lance as a way of showing my appreciation towards her..." Tanith hummed. Marcia didn't know what she expected, especially from Tanith of all people.  
" Sure. You can give her a bow. Just get it over with, yeah? You don't want crushes distracting you when you fight."

" Alright!" Marcia nodded, sitting up. " Thank you, Commander Tanith!"

" You're welcome. If... If you need help about girls... You should ask Sigrun. She's a much better love doctor than me. But... I suppose I'm also here, if you have nowhere else to go."

" R-Really? Oh, thank you!" She smiled, and for a moment she even considered hugging Tanith, except she didn't have a death wish.  
" I'll ask her about gifts!"

" Sure... Thing." Tanith hummed. " You should get going. We both have work to do."

" Of course, see you around!" Marcia called as she ran off, her bitten apple forgotten on the bench.

Tanith picked it up in slight disgust.  
" Yeah, yeah... Just don't trip somewhere while thinking about her eyes or whatever," she murmured.


End file.
